


The Phantom of the Opera II

by delaneyballerina



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, I don't know what I'm doing, Literally no idea at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delaneyballerina/pseuds/delaneyballerina
Summary: "You promise?" Christine asked again, as Meg Giry pulled her by the elbow out of the carriage."Yes!" She said in annoyance. "The Phantom of the Opera is dead. You are safe."But Meg lied.





	The Phantom of the Opera II

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally no clue how to write but I really super love phantom and why not embarrass myself by writing what I think would happen after the story ends. Lol

 

Chapter I

 

     "You promise?" Christine asked again, as Meg Giry pulled her by the elbow out of the carriage.

     "Yes!" She said in annoyance. "The Phantom of the Opera is dead. You are safe." Christine still didn't, no couldn't, believe her. He was a master of disguise, illusions, and mind games. There was no way he could have just drowned in the Seine as the mob had claimed.

     Christine's breath stopped as she stood in front of the Opera Populaire for the first time in 3 months. Her head told her to run, but her body couldn't move. 3 months ago she had ran. Her and Raoul, her fiance, had escaped to his estate in the countryside, and for a few weeks, it was good. That was until the dreams started. She would wake up screaming in the cold, dark hours of the morning. And the dreams wouldn't go away. Raoul had found doctors and medicines from the far reaches of Europe, but nothing helped. He felt bad for her, until one, night she woke up screaming his name. _Erik_. Raoul first accused her of cheating on him with a man named Erik, Christine would only ever admit to herself that he wasn't wrong.

     Raoul had gone through the whole staff of his estate looking for this "Erik," she cared so much about. Eventually, he asked Madame Giry, if Christine had ever known an "Erik." Giry had gone pale and told Raoul 'Never to say that name,' and 'How Christine shouldn't know his name.' And at that point Raoul figured it out. He came home that night drunk, with lipstick stains all over his face and clothes, and the general brothel smell covering him. 

     He placed a full time guard outside Christine's room, making sure there was no way anyone could get in. Or out. Thankfully, he had agreed that Christine could go on a picnic to the beach with Meg. But here they were, standing outside the Opera Populaire.

     "Meg I can't-" Christine started.

     "Hush," Meg said, putting her hands of her friend's shoulders. "It's okay, Christine! I'm here and you are completely safe." Christine took a shaky breath and Meg guided her into the Theatre. 

     It was strange to be there. The smell of the freshly cleaned costumes and rosin blended into an aroma of fear and excitement. The cast was putting on a production of "Carmen." The managers hoped that this, a newer production, would finally get people to go to the Opera. Ticket sales were terrible, but what could be expected? The place was haunted. Meg dragged her along to the side of the stage, where the ballet dancers were rehearsing.

     "Maman," Meg shouted

     "Margaret Giry where have you been?" Madame Giry yelled, stomping her walking post onto the stage.

     "Look who I brought?" Meg said, and she stepped aside. The girls screamed and ran over to Christine in excitement.

     "Meg!" Madame Giry yelled, louder than anyone had ever heard her. The room was silent. "What were you thinking?"

     "I just thought-" Meg started.

     "Well you thought wrong. Now show Miss Daae out before he hears the noise and appears."

     "He?" Christine interrupted. Meg gulped.

 


End file.
